pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain and Ribbon sing Drake ft Rihanna-What's My Name
Ribbon: Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? What's my name, what's my name? Flain: I heard you good with them soft lips Yeah, you know word of mouth The square root of 69 is 8 some, right 'cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow Good weed, white wine I come alive in the night time Okay, away we go Only thing we have on is the radio Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave But I know you wanna stay You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl The things we could do in twenty minutes girl Say my name, say my name Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out I can get you through a mighty long day Soon as you go the text that I write is gonna say Ribbon: Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? What's my name, what's my name? Not everybody knows how to work my body Knows how to make me want it Boy, you stay up on it You got that something that keeps me so off balance Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent Chorus x2 Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type Oh na na na na I need a boy to take it over Looking for a guy to put you work up Oh, oh Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? Oh na na, what's my name? What's my name, what's my name? Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be Than with your arms around me Back and forth you rock me So I surrender to every word you whisper Every door you enter, I will let you in You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind Ooh na na, what's my name? Ooh na na, what's my name? Ooh na na, what's my name? Ooh na na, what's my name? Ooh na na, what's my name? What's my name, what's my name? Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over looking for a girl to put you over oooooh, oooooh Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me Hey boy, I really wanna be with you cause you just my type Ooh na na na na I need a boy to take it over looking for a girl to put you over oooooh, oooooh (end of song) Flain-Drake Ribbon-Rihanna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7Jxi8CptH8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uipts2INlDg Listen to the song, then make the Mixels sing the Lyrics. Category:Mixels Sing-A-Long Category:Mixels Category:Mixels Articles Category:Song